Happy Peep
Happy Peep (also known as Happy Feet Aventuras ''in Latin America, ''Happy Feet Peeped in Japan and Happy Feet Universe in Australia) is a Australian-American 3D computer-animated family comedy fan-fiction series created by MarioFan65. It is a spin-off to the Happy Feet series (with the exception of the TV series Happy Feet: The Series) with the adventures of Mumble and his friends. Every episode feature their own segment like Mumble, Ramón, Esequiel, Montay and most segments including all cast episodes like "Tickle Torment Future". This show premiered on February 7, 2014 starting with the episode "The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment". Beginning in 2018, The show began airing episodes spaced out between one week to months. This explains the 2018 Christmas specail coming 9 episodes after the 2017 special. Characters Canons= *Mumble (first main protagonist) *Gloria *Erik (second main protagonist) *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Ramón (third main protagonist) *Rinaldo *Raul *Lombardo *Nestor *Carmen *Lovelace *Sven *Bouncer (Season 2) *Alfie (Season 2) *Bach (Season 3) |-|Fanons= *Terry the Penguin *Mary *Ashley *Roy the Elder *Xever the Elder *Montay *Cho Cho *Carlos the Waterfan (Season 2) *Rimon *Limon *Tamón *Mendi *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Shad the Player (Season 1) *Josesito (Season 2) *Kathleen (Season 2) *Principal Indigo (Season 2) *Hugh (Season 2) *Black the Chinstrap Penguin (Season 2) *White the Chinstrap Penguin (Season 2) *Shouty (Season 6) |-|Villains= *Boss Skua *Frankie *Dino *Vinnie *Francesco *Brokebeak *Furry *Darksmoke *Lord Darktisk *Beny the Penguin Capturer *Mr. Leandro (Season 2) *Ice Claw (Season 2) *Vikram the Emperor Theft (Season 3) *Leonard the Spyer (Season 3) *Gorgen the Taker (Season 3) *Franko the Stealer (Season 3) *Virus (Season 3) *Vabuu (Season 3) *Captain Compudata (Season 4) *Feather God |-|Guest stars= *Phoenix *Catherine *Shippo *Perxio *Rio *Feather The Penguin (Season 2) Episodes For more information, see the List of Happy Peep episodes. Soundtracks Spin-offs This show also included a spin-off titled The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show, starting Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito on epic adventures, based on the "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" episodes. A second spin-off titled The Internet World: The Adventures of Black and Blue featuring the adventures of Black and Blue. A third and crossover spin-off set in the Crossover Omniverse Saga titled Esequiel and Skipper: Spy Forces is set for release. A possible Spin-off for Shouty may be planned, but it is uncertain. Trivia *The show's name is a pun of the movie Happy Feet. *The show was originally titled as Happy Feet Tickle Stories but later changed to Happy Peep for the spin-off. **There is also deleted and bonus scenes from this show as shown in Happy Peep Short Stuff. **Also back in 2013, the show was originally titled Mumble's Gang which was set to be released in November 2013. Like Bach's Story, the show ended up being pushed to February 2014 when MarioFan65 was on vacation in a cruise. **On January 2014, the show ended up being renamed to Happy Peep due to the title similary to the TV series, Yogi's Gang. *This show premiered on February 7, 2014 on the same day that happened when The LEGO Movie came out in theaters from Warner Bros. *Some of the main characters appear in each episode. Some of them are not, similar to Angry Birds Toons and Tom & Jerry Kids. *This series does not feature songs that much like in some of the Happy Feet: The Series episodes, but there is some like "Applause" by Lady Gaga, "Witch Doctor" by the Cartoons, and stuff like that. *As of "Tickle Torment Future", this show uses live-action scenes. *In the show, Gloria is voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Every season from 1-4 features 10 episodes, including specials, shorts, and movies. Season 5-present will feature 15 episodes. *The Adélie Penguins has the most episode appearances in the series. *The tagline "Get your tickled on!" is a parody of the Happy Feet Two movie tagline "Get your fluffy on!". *Starting in Season 6 some episodes will start using APM music. It is used in shows like SpongeBob SquarePants. *Starting in Season 6, MumbleFan123 will start working on the show. He will be a side director for the show. He also requests APM music, to make it feel like his favorite show, SpongeBob SquarePants. See also *Happy Feet: The Series *Happy Peep Theme Song *Happy Peep (deviantART group) Gallery Wallpapers= Happy Peep Season 1 Wallpaper.png|Season 1 Wallpaper |-|Logos= Happy Peep Logo.png|Logo Happy Feet Peeped Logo.png|Happy Feet Peeped Logo in Japan Happy Peep Mini Logo.png|Mini Logo for the deviantArt group page "HappyPeepSeries". Aventuras.png|The logo for the Spanish version. |-|Titles= TFAGATT Logo.png|The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment RTEGATT Logo.png|Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment MTAPGATT Poster.png|Manny the African Penguin gets a Tickle Torment The Tickle Torment at Snow Hill Island Title.png|The Tickle Torment at Snow Hill Island Ramón's Burrito Dream Title.png|Ramón's Burrito Dream Tickle Torment Future Title.png|Tickle Torment Future Xever's Bad Day Logo.png|Xever's Bad Day The Ultimate Snowball Fight Logo.png|The Ultimate Snowball Fight Montay gets a Tickle Torment Title.png|Montay gets a Tickle Torment The Fish Job Title.png|The Fish Job ATTAPL Title.png|A Tickle Torment at Puffin-Land The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor Title.png|The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor Atticus Farts Title.png|Atticus Farts TTF2SIP Title.png|Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut Poster.png|Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut Adélie Feeding Battle Title.png|Adélie Feeding Battle Mumble's Birthday Bash Title.png|Mumble's Birthday Bash The Cape Adare BBQ Title Card.png|The Cape Adare BBQ Angry German Penguin Title.png|Angry German Penguin Happy Peep - Winter Wonderland Title.png|Winter Wonderland TUSF2TWG Title.png|The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games Dunk Dunk Dun Title.png|Dunk Dunk Dun Double Montay title.png|Double Montay Penventure Time Logo.png|Penventure Time Bached title.png|Bached Five Nights at Ramón's Poster.png|Five Nights at Ramón's EMSJ4ITIW title.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World The Candy Boy title.png|The Candy Boy LOLZ Raul title.png|LOLZ Raul Buckalow title.png|Buckalow Five Nights at Ramón's 2 Poster.png|Five Nights at Ramón's 2 EMSJ5FT title.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 5: Future Takeover EMSJ6TFB title.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout Thanksgiving on Paulet Island title.png|Thanksgiving on Paulet Island The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor 2 title.png|The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor 2 Erik, Bo and Atticus in a Slurpee World title.png|Erik, Bo and Atticus in a Slurpee World Probation on Penguin-Land title.png|Probation on Penguin-Land Ordering the Court title.png|Ordering the Court Hi Ho Skuas title.png|Hi Ho Skuas I Dream of Fishy title.png|I Dream of Fishy TUSF3AS title.png|The Ultimate Snowball Fight 3: Antarctic Showdown! Charles and the Case of the Missing Cookies title.png|Charles and the Case of the Missing Cookies The Big Snow Offensive title.png|The Big Snow Offensive EMSJ7TIB title.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 7: The Iburlis Trigger EMSJ8TCotMD title.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 8: The Case of the Missing Diamond Five Nights at Ramón's 3 Poster.png|Five Nights at Ramón's 3 TTF3TOC title.png|Tickle Torment Future 3: Time of Change Turkey Trot title.png|Turkey Trot Santa Comes Back title.png|Santa Comes Back The Fish Job 2 title.png|The Fish Job 2 The Cluster School title.png|The Cluster School Buckalow Comes Back title.png|Buckalow Comes Back Mystical Orca title.png|Mystical Orca Loco House Adventure title.png|Loco House Adventure Shouty's Christmas title.png|Shouty's Christmas EMSJ9TFC title.png|"Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 9: The Fish Conflict" EMSJ10UU title.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 10: Universes Unleashed Shouty's Nightmare title.png|Shouty's Nightmare Five Nights at Ramón's 4 Poster.png|Five Nights at Ramón's 4: The Final Chapter Deja Vu title.png|Deja Vu Category:Shows Category:Fanon Shows Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Spin-Offs Category:Happy Peep